1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to furniture, and more particularly to furniture for arranging and storing music rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art. Despite the prevalence of electronic music generators, player pianos continue to be popular, both as items of furniture and as sources of entertainment. Although player pianos have long been in widespread use, the problem of handling and storing the piano music rolls has not been satisfactorily solved. Owners of player pianos treat their music rolls with great care, and they take pains to store the rolls properly. Nevertheless, suitable storage devices for piano rolls are still lacking.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,184,569 and 1,423,078 disclose music roll cabinets that include handsome pieces of furniture. The rolls are stored individually within the cabinets. However, the cabinets described in the two patents have no provision for storing the boxes or other containers that protect the individual piano rolls. As a result, the empty boxes must be stored at locations separate from the music. That procedure is wasteful of space and subjects the boxes to loss or damage. Another disadvantage of storing rolls and boxes separately is that the rolls themselves must be handled when inserting them into the storage cabinets, which subjects them to undesirable wear and accidental tearing. In addition, it is evident that the music roll cabinets of the two previously mentioned patents are quite expensive.
Thus, a need exists for suitable equipment that conveniently and safely stores music rolls.